


He's a Bottom

by WittyPiglet



Category: South Park
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: There's a reason Christophe doesn't top.





	He's a Bottom

There's a reason Christophe doesn't top in their relationship.

It's not that Gregory doesn't want him to. It's just that Christophe refuses to fuck him after their first time together.

The first time they had sex, Gregory offered to bottom to ease his lover's nerves around the whole thing. Big mistake. It wasn't just Christophe though, Gregory was at fault too for what happened. He should have spoken up the moment that it began, but he didn't.

They were both horny teenagers at the time, who were on the cusp of graduating into the real world. They were at this stupid Halloween party that Bebe Stevens had thrown. Parties were neither teens' forte. They were too many people for Christope's liking and too loud for Gregory's liking. But Wendy had pushed Gregory until he agreed to go and, of course, that meant he would force his boyfriend of two years to come along as well.

Seeing as it was a Bebe Stevens' party, the alcohol was flowing like the rapids and not a single person stayed sober for very long. Including Christophe. Gregory, being the person that he is, thought ahead and forgoed any alcoholic beverages as he designated himself to be his drunk boyfriend's designated driver.

Christophe was a clingy, horny drunk and everyone knew this. A few girls would always try their luck luring him to an empty bedroom whenever he found himself dragged to a party. But Christophe, if anything, was a loyal drunk too. He would turn down every offer ruder than necessary before heading off in search of Gregory. You'd think the girls in school would take a hint already, but, again and again, they try and sleep with the Frenchman without a care that he was spoken for.

To be honest?

It pisses Gregory the fuck off.

But he doesn't let Christophe know that. His ego is big enough as it is, no need to add fuel to the fire.

So there they were in one of the empty bedrooms of Bebe's home. Whose bedroom? Neither could remember. The were kissing hungrily and tearing at each others' clothing in a mad frenzy, barely breaking apart for air. Christophe had pushed Gregory back onto the queen sized bed and bit a brutal looking hickey into the blonde's fair-skinned neck. Blood flowed from the bite and the Frenchman lapped it up like it was water and he was in the desert.

During the actual lovemaking, if you can even call it that, Christophe was brutal and rough. He didn't register the muffled whimpers of pain coming from his lover in his intoxicated state nor did he slowl down or wait for Gregory to adjust. He just kept ramming into the Brit over and over and over again. He only knew how much pain he was causing when he saw the fresh, salty tears begin to roll down Gregory's cheek.

Christophe gasped and pulled out of his sweet boyfriend causing a loud gasp of pain to slip from his bloody bitten lips.

"Ch-Christophe?" That one word that he said had Christophe reeling. He pulled Gregory to his chest and he did something he hasn't done in years. Christophe DeLorne  _cried_. He cried and cried and cried, uncaring of who heard. He buried his face in Gregory's mussed up hair and kept mumbling over and over how sorry he was. All Gregory could do was wrap his arms around his lover and, ignoring his own pain, mumble soothing and comforting words into his ear.

So, yeah, after that night neither of them spoke about it again and Christophe absolutely refuses to top again for fear he might hurt his beloved boyfriend again. He wouldn't be able to bear it.


End file.
